Together
by TheCreoleEggRoll
Summary: She could hear his plead, and she knew who it was. Her heart skipped a beat. Its Barry. Oneshot.


**Hello:D. Its me again. I just finished Stranger Things and its REALLY goo** **d. Also, I wanted to thank Adaline Keff for commenting on my last fic, Go Back. If you have not read that one yet, I would really appreciate it if you woule please go back,( see what I did there;) ) and read it. I would really like some feedback and advice since I'm kind of new to this thing. Anyway, thats it, and now onto the fic.**

She could feel her control slipping. She could see her hair turn from a warm auburn to a frosty silver. She knew it was coming, but she remained qiet and ready. To fight, to get through this, and to beat it. _Once and for all_.

So she grabbed her syringe, stuck the needle straight in her arm, and waited. She waited for her control to fully come back, she waited to get her life back, and she waited for Killer Frost to fade away. But soon she realized that Caitlin Snow was the one who was fading...

 **"Cait... _please_ don't leave me..."**

She heard his plead. And she knew who it was. Her heart skipped a beat. _Its Barry._

 **"I'm sorry for not being there for you..."**

She felt his hot tears drip down on her arm.

 **"I'm going to make it up to you..."**

And she opened her eyes to see him. She gasped, awestruck at his current state. His hair ruffled, eyes tired and puffy, face stained with tears, his body slumped over the rail of her hospital bed, but somehow, his mouth was now in a hopeful smile.

"Cait..." he said, staring at her as if she was the most precious jewel in the world. Caitlin grimanced. She didn't like it. She didn't deserve to be cared about. She was still _her_.

The same person who hurt so many, the same person who almost froze Barry himself to death, and the same person who was still plotting to do more horrible things in the future.

And she couldn't, _she couldn't_ , bear to see him be shattered to peices because of her selfishness.

How could she forget about him? What if the cure had killed her? What would the team do? What would Barry do? She looked away, and began to look at her surrondings. She didn't realize until then that she was at a hospital.

"Cait," Barry said, gently placing his warm, large hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes in the process. " Please don't ever do that again..." he sniffed, and tears began to slowly run down his pale face once again.

"I cant ever lose you..." Caitlin looked away, to broken to see his face. "Look at me Cait..." Barry continued, and Caitlin complied. "I can't ever lose you," he repeated, stroking her (thankfully, auburn) hair with his right hand, while resting her head on his left hand "I-I love you too much," he said, before crushing his lips down on hers. Their tongues danced together, and she relaxed at the saltiness of his lips from his tears (she of course preferred them without the tears, but she was just thankful to be able to be there with him again).

They remained, exploring eachother's mouths until they needed air, and when Caitlin broke the kiss, closing her eyes to process her current state, Barry removed his hands from her face, only to shower her with warm kisses down from her forehead, to her nose, ear, neck, and back to her mouth again.

Caitlin kissed him back for a breif moment, before gently pushing him away so she could talk. She needed to apologize, and to explain to him. She opened her eyes, and sighed.

"I-Im sorry," she stuttered. "I j-just want all of this to end. I w-want to be able to help you guys, not make the problems," she paused, looking at Barry's worried eyes before continuing, "And so I studied..and studied... and studied some more, until I thought I found a cure. I didn't check it with anyone.." She paused when she heard Barry draw in a soft, shaky breath in suprise."I just wanted it to just _go away_ _so_ badly..." She whispered. "I-Im so, so, _so_ s-sorry. " She sobbed. She couldn't help it. How could she hurt Barry both as Killer Frost _and_ Caitlin Snow?

"Hey," Barry said, stroking her hand in small circles with his thumb before weaving their fingers together. "You don't have to apologize. I should've been there for you, thats my job, and I failed you. I should've stayed at S.T.A.R. Labs with you, I should've asked to help, I should've called, but I didn't. And I want to change that."

Caitlin was stunned. Yes, they had been dating for quite a while now, but she never thought that Barry felt so strongly about them as she did. And it warmed her heart.

"So..." Barry continued, raising their interlocked fingers to kiss her hand,"can we fight against this together?" he questioned. Caitlin nodded. She needed help. "Together," she beamed, "We fight _together_."


End file.
